Expect the Unexpected
by B. Michelle
Summary: Steve has issues with expressing his true feelings, so Cath walks out. However, there is an unknown force that is still drawing them together. McRoll.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this show. I am just having some fun with the characters.

**Author's Note:** I'm still new to this fanfiction world so be kind and constructive with your reviews. Thank you! This story revolves around McRoll, so if you don't "agree," then don't read please.

**Expect the Unexpected**

**Prologue**

He glanced over at the half naked women beside him…..only to think of _her_. It had been four months since he had seen her. Four months since he caressed her body. Four months since he had gazed into her chocolate brown eyes. Four months since she walked away from him. Steve remembered those three words like it was yesterday-"I love you." He remembered the hurt in her eyes when he didn't say it back. _Why didn't I say it back?_ Catherine told him that she couldn't do it anymore-that she couldn't be with someone who didn't love her back after all this time. _I do love her. Why couldn't I just say that? _Steve remembered the contours of her frame as she packed her bags and the tears in her conflicted eyes as she took once last glance at the man she loved. _Don't go_….._is what I should have said._ Now Steve is left with this hole in his heart that no one can seem to fill. No amount of one night stands could replace the love he had…..has for Catherine. Now it's been four months and he still can't let her go.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

*Knock* Knock* *Knock*

"Open up the door Steven!"

"Oh God, what is Danny doing here?" Steve mumbled. He climbed out of bed attempting not to wake the blonde bombshell that was lying next to him. Steve threw on his Navy Seal tank top and while forcefully opening his bedroom door he caught Danny in mid-knock….and mid rant.

"Finally! What took you so long? I brought malasadas and coffee," Danny said as he pulled Steve down the stairs.

"Could you be quiet Danny? Ther-."

"Do you have another girl upstairs Steven?" Danny playfully queried.

"Yes, I do. Now could you try to be a little quieter? I know that may be difficult for you, but just for once listen to me in my own house."

"Oooh someone's testy this morning." As Danny finished his sentence a gorgeous leggy blonde strolled down the stairs with her hair in disarray. She walked over to Steve and whispered "Thanks for a good time" then made her way out the door and into her 2013 candy apple red Camaro.

Danny had the cockiest smirk on his face when Steve turned to look at him. "Don't even say a word Daniel!"

"I wasn't gonna say anything Steven!" A moment of silence went by which of course was broken by Danny. "You know that no amount of "sleepovers" will help you get over Catherine. She was the love of your life and you were too proud, too much of an animal to admit your feelings for her. You let her walk away. You don't really have a right to be this upset over a breakup that was your fault. If you miss her go and get her. Tell her how you feel Steve. It's been four months for God's sake. Do something!"

"Is that it?" Steve coldly questioned.

"Yes, for now, today."

"Want some pancakes?" Steve stated as if he didn't hear a word that Danny just said to him.

"No, I don't want pancakes! I brought malasadas you dope! Did you hear what I just said?" Steve ignored Danny and opened the box of malasadas that were on the table and proceeded to eat. Danny figured there was not any talking to him right now so he sat in silence with Steve as they ate their sugary treats and drank their coffee.

Steve laid in bed that night thinking of the words Danny said to him in his kitchen that morning. _Maybe Danny is right. I miss Catherine and none of these women are her. I should call her….see how she's doing. Maybe I should tell her I love her….how much I miss her….how I want her back and how I want to start all over. Yes! _Steve picked up his phone and dialed that number he hadn't dialed in four months.

"Hello?" Her voice was weak as if she had been woken up.

"Hi, Cath."

"Steve?" Catherine had to choke back tears as his name flew passed her lips.

"Yes, it is." Silence was the only thing Steve heard on the other end of the phone. "Cath, I miss you. Please come back home. Say something. I'm sorry I hurt you because you are the last person I would want to do that to." All he heard was Catherine's sobs through the phone. He clearly had upset her and that was the opposite of his intentions.

"Steve, what makes you think that after all this time you can call me up and expect forgiveness? I told you I loved you and you said nothing. I walked out and you did nothing. Now you call me after four months and expect us to be alright. Sorry Steve, but it doesn't work like that. You left us!" _Us? She must have just misspoken_, Steve thought. "I need time Steve. I'll call you later. Goodbye."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

*At Cath's house in California*

Cath clutched her stomach as she laid motionless in her empty queen sized bed. She was overwhelmed with nausea and her head was pounding from all of the crying. _How can he still do this to me after all these months? I thought I was alright. I thought I had moved on. I should go and see him…maybe that will make me feel better._

*Back in Hawaii*

Another night had rolled through and Steve regretted his decision to call Catherine. _It just made the situation worse. I should have just left well enough alone…..let us both grieve._ Steve never heard back from Catherine and he thought it was for the best. He had come to the realization that some people are just not meant to be even after being together for 5 years.

*One month later*

It was seven in the morning when Steve heard a knock on the door. "Danny, I don't know why you even bother knocking, you nev-," Steve was cut short when he opened the front door to find that it was Catherine at the door and not Danny.

"Catherine?"

"Hey, Sailor," she uttered coyly.

Both of them just stood in the doorway admiring each other. Steve examined Catherine's luscious raven hair that flowed just past her shoulders along with her unusually perky breasts that seemed to be spilling out of her tank top. _God she is beautiful. Why did I chase her away?_ Catherine eyed Steve's tattoos that trailed down his biceps along with his blue eyes that sparkled when he smiled. _Uh, why did I leave again? Oh yeah, our relationship wasn't progressing._ _Oh please don't smile._ Steve let loose a curious grin on his face. _Oh God I'm doomed._ Finally Catherine broke the silence. "Steve, are you going to let me in. I think we have a lot to talk about."

"We do?"

"Yes!"

As Catherine strode past him, Steve couldn't help to notice a difference in her shape, but he just couldn't pinpoint it. She sat on the couch and Steve walked over and sat next to her. Catherine looked like she was struggling to say something, so Steve initiated the conversation.

"Cath, why did you come all the way out here? I thought you were angry with me?"

"I was….I still am, but Steve the hardest part of being away from you was keeping this secret. I couldn't stand not telling you especially since you know how I feel about you. I love you Steve…" Steve took advantage of this pause.

"I love you too Cath."

"Steve….?" Catherine's eyes welled up with tears.

"I'm sorry that I never told you. I have loved you ever since I laid eyes on you. I just didn't know how to tell you." Steve started to choke up a bit so Catherine took over.

"You don't know how wonderful that is to hear you say that. It will make this news a little easier," Catherine relayed in an optimistic tone.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Catherine are you sick? Is it bad?" Steve's voice was laced with concern as he placed a cool hand on her forehead.

A slight chuckle slipped out of Catherine's mouth. "No Steve, I'm fine. Except for this." She caressed then removed his hand from her forehead and placed it on her stomach. Steve was a little dumbfounded until he felt a flutter that made him jump.

"Woah," Steve was genuinely shocked- that was not the response he was prepared for. "Are you….? It's mine?"

"Yes, this is why I never called you back. It was just too difficult with a little you growing inside me." He was silent which worried Catherine. A smile soon crept onto his face which made Cath fill up with joy. "Are you okay? I was shocked at first, but when I heard his heart beat I realized this baby is a little bit of me and you. I needed to tell you. Steve?"

"Wait…he? It's a boy?" Steve said with his eyes never breaking eye contact with Catherine's belly. A glow suddenly emanated from Steve-he couldn't have been any happier if he tried.

"Yes, we have our own little Navy Seal on the way," Catherine stated through her toothy grin.

With that confirmation Steve surprised Catherine when in one swift motion he lifted her off of the couch. Steve planted a sweet kiss on her lips then he walked up the steps and was prepared to throw her onto the bed when she uttered "The baby." Steve lit up…. "oh yes, our baby." This made Catherine happier than she had ever been. Steve gently sat Catherine on his bed. He leaned over top of her and hurriedly pressed his lip onto hers. Catherine didn't question this; she just let her lips flow with his. Steve began to undress Catherine-only breaking contact to pull her tank top over her head. Something stopped Steve in his tracks-a very noticeable protrusion coming from Catherine's mid-section. Steve began to trail kisses from her mouth all the way down to her belly

As Steve zealously tugged his shirt off, the material slid across the ripples of his stomach, passed his perfectly sculpted pecs, and over his bulging biceps. In that moment, time stood still for Steve as paused to peer at the mother of his child. _How did I get so lucky? I have no idea why she would take me back? Does this mean she's taking me back?_ _Do I want her to take me back? Having a baby is a big deal. Am I ready? I need to quit carrying on…oh God I've turned into Danny. _Steve finally comes back to reality.After the five months of endless women and meaningless sex-she was lying in his bed. The only woman he every really wanted in his sheets. Steve gazed at his beauty donning her black lacey undergarments that accentuated her porcelain-like skin. As he admired her form he outwardly expressed "My God, you are the most beautiful woman. Why did I ever let you go?"

Catherine just stared at the six feet of perfection standing over her. Even with this striking man in front of her Cath was wondering if she made the right decision. _He broke my heart. Am I taking him back for all the wrong reasons? _"You don't look so bad yourself Commander." Catherine rebutted as she placed her hands on her bare stomach. In that moment, time stood still for Cath when she felt that miracle move inside of her. "_Our baby,"_ _he said._ _Our baby._ Catherine's eyes became wet and a tear escaped down her cheek. Steve bent over and tenderly wiped the tear away with his thumb. Catherine finally regained her composure and muttered, "I had a thought…and this may just be the hormones talking, but I think this baby was the force drawing us back together."

Steve smirked. "Well, I'm glad… he is a beautiful gift, just like his mother."

After some food for thought, Catherine knew she had made the right choice.

**Thank you for all of the reviews. I appreciate all the positivity and I hope you all are enjoying the story. I'll try not to disappoint. Leni-H50 and LuckyStarPham22: I guess this chapter answered your question. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Catherine stood up and wrapped her arms around Steve's naked shoulders. They gazed into each other's eyes for a brief moment then she unexpectedly began sucking and pulling his earlobe making Steve howl out in pleasure.

"Oh Cath I've missed that so much!"

Cath proceeded to trail kisses down his jawline until she met his mouth- their tongues intruded each other's mouths in a hot fiery passion. Steve ran his hands over the length of her back which sent a shiver up Cath's spine. His hands eventually rested on the sides her belly while Catherine ran her fingers through Steve's unkempt brown hair. The heat between them could have melted the ice in Antarctica. Steve and Catherine finally made it back to the bed. Catherine sat up and pulled off Steve's shorts and underwear in one tug. Steve halted for a second as he opened his bedside drawer. Catherine saw what he was doing and teasingly stated, "Steve, why are you getting a condom. Look at me."

Steve hesitated for a second. Finally a light bulb clicked on in his head. "Ha! That's right. I guess we should have thought about that last time," Steve smirked as he ran his hand over Cath's stomach. At that very moment the baby gave Steve a little kick.

"I guess he doesn't agree." Catherine let out a giggle. Steve couldn't help himself-he swung his legs over Catherine and urgently withdrew her bra and panties. "Woah, someone's eager."

"Maybe a little. It's been five months since I made love to you and that is way too long." Catherine couldn't do anything, but smile. Steve proceeded to cup and massage her breasts with his massive hands while he teased her lips with his tongue.

"I want you inside of me Commander!" Cath moaned.

"My pleasure." In one swift motion Steve thrust inside of her making Catherine scream loud enough to break the sound barrier. Steve's fingers traced her every outline as he unexpectedly lifted Catherine into a sitting position with his monstrous feet pressed against the headboard. Their hot, sweaty bodies writhed together in a passionate rowing motion. The friction between Steve and Cath was electric as their hands frenzied over every surface of each other's body-moving so fast that they were a blur.

Catherine and Steve climaxed at the same time collapsing on top of each other. Both of them were breathless never breaking each other's gaze, as they individually ran their hands across each other, memorizing every curve and crevice.

"Ooh Steve stop it unless you're up for round 2." Steve just smiled his beautiful grin. He pulled out of her and rolled over to his side and she did the same. Steve wrapped his muscular arms around her full body, and then out of nowhere Catherine's body was wracked with sobs. Steve was puzzled.

"Cath what's wrong?" True concern leapt from his lips.

"Oh nothing, I'm just more emotional ever since…." Catherine was too ridden with emotion to finish her sentence.

"Our baby…." Steve completed Catherine's train of thought.

"Yes, our baby…. But these are happy tears. I promise Steve," Catherine managed to utter through her sobs. Steve reacted by tightening his hold on Cath. Catherine turned around to face Steve as her sobs settled.

"I guess I need to get used to saying that….our baby." Catherine placed her hand on her stomach and Steve followed.

"Me too, me too," Steve stated with a hint of fear in his voice. After an exhausting night, in more ways than one, Steve and Cath fell asleep-their chest rising and falling in unison.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

*Later That Night*

Catherine just laid in bed as the moonlight streamed through the blinds. Her back was now facing Steve and he had his arms squeezed tight around her. She could feel the heat radiating from his body and his sweet breath on her neck. The closeness of his frame sent surges through her body. However, at the same time, Catherine couldn't remember the last time she felt truly this relaxed. Her mind was reeling with thoughts from earlier that morning. _I told him. I finally told him. I feel a little better, but there's still a baby coming soon. How are we going to do this?_ Catherine's serenity soon turned into anxiety. Her whole body tensed which prompted an excited response from the baby.

Steve was woken up by the persistent kicking against his hands. He let out a soft breath remembering that he received the greatest news last night. He was going to be father. Steve took a deep breath. _I am going to be a father_. _Oh God, I am going to be a father_. _I just told Cath I loved her and THAT was a big step. Now a baby? _The high from last night was wearing off and Steve was slowly coming back down to reality. Catherine stirred and turned around until her and Steve were nose to nose.

"Hello beautiful. How ya feelin'?"

"Mmmm fantastic….I can't believe we slept all afternoon. We're not gonna be able to sleep tonight."

"I have an idea," Steve winked which received a chuckle from Catherine. "So how's our little guy?"

"Hungry. He hasn't eaten all afternoon." That resulted in Steve laying a lingering kiss on Catherine's stomach then launching out of bed to pull his shorts on.

Catherine rolled onto her back. "Steve, where are you going?"

"I'm going to make my two favorite people some dinner."

"You? Cook?" Catherine burst into laughter.

"I can cook! I made us steak on the beach 4 years ago. Remember?"

"Yeah, I remember….that you burned them, so we had to go to the Hilton and wait an hour to get seated."

"Hey, that's not fair. I was, um, distracted," Steve stuttered as he recalled Catherine's sleek body against his rough hands, and the fruity smell of her hair as he massaged her neck with his lips. His mind continued to wander as he remembered the sound of the waves crashing against the beach and the feel of the sand as their bodies meshed together.

Catherine snapped her fingers. "Steven!"

"What?" Steve responded startled.

"You…."

Steve sauntered to the bed and interrupted Cath in mid-sentence. He leaned over and pinned her arms to the bed, then harshly placed his mouth on hers. Their lips flowed back and forth in a hasty motion. Steve released Catherine's arms and began to softly rub his hand excitedly up and down her bare thigh. While Steve was busy doing that Catherine traced her warm hands along the musculature of his naked back. This continued for twenty minutes until their lips were raw and they could barely form words.

"Steve we're starving," Catherine managed to say in-between breaths.

Steve reluctantly pulled away. "For my cooking? You were just criticizing it a half an hour ago," he teased.

"I would eat a horse if you set it in front of me right now." Steve placed a final kiss on Cath's lips before he barreled down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Can't cook my ass," Steve mumbled, "I can make a mean pineapple salsa."

Catherine laid in bed fully exposed in more ways than one when she heard Steve clanging around in the kitchen-opening cabinet doors and pulling out pans. She drew her hands down to her bare stomach, "This is going to be an adventure," Catherine whispered. A flutter crossed her stomach and she couldn't help but smile.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The enjoyment Catherine felt laying naked in Steve's bed was overwhelming. The thought of his touch and the smell of his skin sent shivers up her spine. Her thoughts were interrupted when the smell of pineapple wafted up the stairs into the bedroom. This made Catherine a little queasy. Ever since she had gotten pregnant Cath could not stand the smell, look, or taste of pineapple. Catherine stood up and grabbed Steve's shirt from the laundry basket-she buttoned up the thigh length shirt and let the sleeves hang open. _Mmmmm, it smells like him._ _Sweet but musky. _

On her way back to the bed she strolled by the floor length mirror only to catch a glimpse of herself. Cath was startled by how much different her body looked. She had never really taken the time to just stop and observe the changes. Her breasts had clearly gone up a size, her frame was much curvier, and most noticeably there was a smile on her face. _I have been miserable for months. I feel good. This is the happiest I have been in a while. Maybe this situation will all work out for the best-me, Steve, and this little guy. _Catherine encircled her stomach just as Steve raced up the steps.

Steve rushed over to wrap his arms around Catherine which prompted her to sucker punch him in the face. This made Steve stumble back. "What the hell was that Cath?" Steve queried as he wiped blood from his lip.

"Oh Steve, I'm so sorry. You startled me. I guess it was just the Navy girl in me."

"Well, you have a great right cross," Steve joked, "It's safe to say that no one is gonna mess with our kid." Steve and Catherine erupted with laughter just as Steve's cell phone vibrated on his desk. Without looking at the caller i.d. Steve answered his phone and all he could hear was ranting through the phone. _Must be Danny. What's his problem?_

"Steven, where have you been I have been calling you like you owe me money. Why haven't you answered your phone?" Danny did not give Steve a chance to speak. "You could have been lying in a ditch somewhere and no one would know." _I can practically hear him frantically gesturing through the phone. _At this point Steve was holding his phone in the air waiting for Danny to calm down. Finally Steve heard Danny yell "Steve, Steven! I know you're there!"

"Are you done? Because I think you may have shattered one of my ear drums with all your shouting."

"Ha ha very funny Steve! Now where have you been?"

"I've been here…in bed." Steve glanced over at Catherine with a slight smile which made her giggle.

"What was that? Do you have another woman in there? I told you that you needed to call Catherine and apologize…."

Steve halted Danny in mid-rant. "Um, Danny, that was Cath you heard….say 'hi' Cath."

"Hey, Danny." She waved her hand like he could see her.

"Hey Cat," Danny shouted. He was confused. "So THAT'S where you've been?"

"Yes, Daniel. It's been quite a day." Catherine walked over and placed a kiss on his lips which made him cringe in pain.

"Steve? You okay?"

"Oh I'm fine. Cath kinda punched me in the face, so my jaw is a little sore." Steve rubbed the spot where a noticeable discoloration had formed near his mouth.

"She did what?"

Catherine interjected, "It was just a little love tap. He's fine." The only thing that could be heard on the other end of the phone was Danny's maniacal laughter.

Steve grabbed Catherine around the waist and pulled her close so that they were hip to hip. Cath reciprocated his action by slyly placing her hand just under the band of Steve's shorts which made him squirm. "Danny I can't really talk right now, but I have some fantastic news to tell you…later. Aloha!"

"Wait, Stev-." Steve ended the phone call and then proceeded to turn his phone on silent.

Catherine peered up at Steve with a perplexed look plastered across her face. "Steve, what's that smell?"

He paused before exclaiming, "Damn it, that's my pineapple salsa I was going to serve with the grilled chicken!" Steve sprinted down the stairs only to see that his salsa and chicken were ruined.

Catherine sashayed down the steps and into the kitchen. Steve was livid until he saw Catherine leaning against the door frame. Her smile could not have been any bigger if she tried. _Damn it, this just confirms her theory that I can't cook. It's not my fault Danny called. That man can go on forever. Look at her….she's reveling in all of this. How long has she been wearing my shirt? And why didn't I notice?_

_Hmmmm….it's a good thing he's pretty 'cause he sure can't cook. Just like I thought. _She silently laughed. _Look at him…his face is all twisted with defeat. How long has he been walking around without a shirt? And why didn't I notice?_

"Do not say anything Rollins!"

"I wasn't going to say anything…...chef." She gave Steve a quick wink and a chuckle which caused him to sigh in concession. "Pineapple has made me sick lately anyway."

Steve walked over to Catherine and drew her face close to his.

"Take-out?" Steve asked.

"Chinese?"

"Deal!"

Before making the call Steve stole a quick kiss. "Love you Rollins."

"Love you too Commander."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**(May contain some "Mature" content)**

*The next afternoon*

Streaks of sun were splayed across the couch where Steve and Catherine had fallen asleep in the wee hours of the morning. It was almost noon when Catherine woke up to find that Steve was no longer beside her. _Where's Steve? What time is it? Oh my God it's almost noon! Why did he let me sleep so long?_ Catherine pulled herself off of the couch feeling the aches and pains from sleeping there last night. She soon realized that she hadn't taken a shower since the night before she arrived at Steve's house, so Cath wandered up the steps into the bathroom. As she opened the door Catherine could hear the water running, and then she noticed Steve's outline through the shower door. She stripped her shirt off and proceeded to slide the shower door open. Steve was standing in a fighting stance-prepared for an attack.

"Oh Catherine it's just you," Steve's whole body relaxed when he realized no one was trying to kill him in the shower.

"Really, Steve? You thought that someone was going to sneak up on you in the shower?" Catherine teased.

"You never know!"

"Mhm. And how come you didn't wake me up earlier? I wanted to get a jumpstart on the day. I have phone calls to make to people back in L.A. and I need to get my stuff moved back out to Hawaii."

"Well, I figured you and our baby could use the rest since our sleeping schedules have been off for the last day and a half. Plus you looked so beautiful asleep on the couch….so peaceful," Steve carried on and gave Catherine a devilish smile.

"Do not change the subject Steven! Your sweet talk and handsome smile will not get you out trouble."

The two of them continued their conversation seemingly oblivious to the fact that they were both naked. _Wait, Cath is standing here without any clothes on and we are having a conversation? Wow, she looks amazing! I didn't really take the time before to look at her while she was naked. Pregnancy agrees with her. _Steve began to thoroughly observe his…._girlfriend_? _Is she my girlfriend? That just seems a little too informal after the baby news. I need to say something or she's gonna notice I'm not staring at her face._

_Wait, Steve is standing in the shower and we are having a conversation? Wow, he looks fantastic! I didn't really take the time before to look at him while he was naked. Has he been working out? _Catherine began to exhaustively eye her…._boyfriend? Is he my boyfriend? That just seems a little too informal after I told him we were having a baby. I need to say something or he's gonna notice I'm not staring at his face. _Catherine looked up. _Is he staring at my breasts? _

"Earth to Steve," Catherine snapped her fingers right in front of his face.

"Get in here, maybe this will help." Steve pulled Catherine into the water until they were both soaking wet. The beads of water rolled down their bodies as they gave into their passion. They slid and slipped across each other struggling to keep their footing. Steve pressed Catherine against the wall and spread her legs apart with his foot. Catherine responded by clutching onto him and running her fingernails up and down his back. The red marks soon became visible against his perfectly tanned back.

Steve leaned against Catherine and slowly began to rub his hand on the inside of her thighs. Catherine gasped, "Oh, God Steve!," as she immersed herself in the tingling sensation that emanated through her whole body. He continued this "torture" as he massaged her ever sensitive breasts with his mouth-taking his tongue and running circles around her nipples. Catherine grabbed the nape of Steve's neck and pulled him up toward her so that they were face to face. Then Steve and Cath invaded each other's lips with their tongues as their desires overwhelmed their senses. With every bump and grind and tantalizing movement Catherine and Steve were on the verge of climaxing-finally Steve took some initiative and rapidly thrust inside of Catherine. _OH MY GOD! Nothing has ever felt this good. Has he been practicing? With who? Oh, I just can't go there right now._

Steve continued to rock his hips as he pushed against the wall for support. His head was tilted downward, tucked into the crook of Catherine's neck kneading it with his lips._ Why haven't we ever done this before? I guess Cath and I just became too comfortable in our relationship-we stopped trying new things. Is this just a fluke? Oh, I just can't go there right now._ In an unforeseen moment Steve and Catherine locked eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes intensely gazed into his steel blue ones- neither one breaking contact until Catherine leaned in to give Steve a lingering kiss which ended in her giving it a quick bite and pull before she broke contact. This turned Steve on so profusely that he made his way back down to suck on her neck. _Woah, he sure loves doing that, but I'm not complaining. _They teased each other like that for another few minutes until they were both on the brink. Simultaneously they grunted "OH…OH…. YEEEESSSS!" Steve was hunched over Catherine as both of them attempted to control their escalated breathing. Finally Steve broke the sensual silence.

"So do you think I could actually finish my shower now Cath?" Steve gave her a quick wink.

"Only if we can take it together Commander…."

"You got yourself a deal Rollins."

**I'm so thankful for all of your positive reviews. I wasn't planning on making a multi-chapter story-it kind of just happened. Alison-I believe there is going to be a big McRoll moment in episode 4.21 and I'm sure those are just untrue rumors. Leni-Oh yeah, in the last couple seasons I have gotten the feeling Danny is rooting for Steve and Catherine just by some of the things he has said (especially this season). ACndCA: Btw, I'm definitely a girl **


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

*6 P.M that night*

After an eventful afternoon shower Catherine had made her needed phone calls and arranged for her things to be shipped to Steve's house. It should be pretty easy since she never could get herself to unpack the boxes. That place in L.A. never really did feel like home, but she needed to put distance between her and Steve. However, even with an ocean in between them they still were connected. Catherine lied on the couch that Sunday night as Steve attempted to make dinner again-this time he made sure none of it contained pineapple. As she waited for Steve to cook dinner, Catherine's mind was whirling with questions that she wanted to ask him. _I need to make sure Steve doesn't feel that I've pushed my way back into his life-especially the way we ended our relationship five months ago._

"Steve, we need to talk," she hollered from the living room.

Steve was standing in front of the stove when he heard Catherine yell. His whole body tensed at the phrase "we need to talk." _"We need to talk" is not a phrase I like to hear. What do we need to talk about? A lot I guess. But, women usually have something specific in mind when they want to "talk." _Steve leisurely strolled into the living room prepared for the worst.

"Yes, Cath." Steve said as he entered the living room. He, then, sat next Catherine on the couch lifting her legs so they were positioned over his.

"Ummm, Steve, I need to make sure you are okay with us moving so fast. I know that, before, our relationship developed slowly, but fuck Steve, it took you 5 years to tell me that you loved me. I mean I wasn't any better…." Catherine trailed off. "Anyway, I know how hard it was to admit your feelings-believe me it was for me too. That was a big deal, and then I spring a baby on you. I have had almost 5 months to get used to this and you have only had 2 days. Steve?" Catherine looked over to Steve for some type of response.

_She's right. I am scared out of my mind, but I am SEAL damn it! I have been in war zones, so I know I can handle a baby. They're harmless._

Steve grabbed Catherine's hand and placed it on his heart interlocking his fingers with hers. He took a deep breath and declared "Catherine Elizabeth Rollins, yes I know that I am not the most open person and I hold back my feelings, but you feel this," Steve softly pressed down on his chest, "my heart is yours and only yours, and there is no one that I would rather be taking this journey with. I'm glad we are doing this together." Catherine's eyes had filled up with tears-she had not expected that type of response from Steve. _It took all of "this" for him to be open to me? I still have a feeling, though, that he isn't being a 100% honest. _She removed her legs from Steve's lap and replaced that spot with her head. He soon began to slowly comb his fingers through Catherine's hair as she closed her eyes in enjoyment of this sensation.

"Steve, you don't know how much that means to me. I know we are both scared, but I think two Lieutenants who served in the Navy can handle a little baby." _Hopefully._

"Damn straight, our kid is going to have the best parents." _Even if they have no idea what they are doing._

"Yes, he will," Catherine grinned ear to ear. They lied like that for another fifteen minutes until Steve remembered that he had pizza in the oven. Catherine had fallen asleep from the soothing stroke of Steve's hand. _Cath must be exhausted. Air travel is tiring and plus we haven't gotten a good night's sleep in a few days._ He gently picked Catherine's head off of his lap and put a pillow underneath it. Steve paused for a minute before he went to check on the pizza. He couldn't believe how in love he was with this woman-just the sight of her chest rising and falling enamored him. _Why did I ever let her walk out of my life? _Steve leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Cath's forehead making sure not to wake her up. When he entered the kitchen he pulled the pizza out of the oven and the smell overwhelmed the house.

"Smells delicious, Steve." Steve glanced over toward the doorway at the sound of her voice. She was leaning against the frame still donning one of Steve's shirts.

"It's my famous ham, pineapple, and cheese pizza…of course minus the pineapple," Steve smirked in Catherine's direction.

"I'm glad you remembered because it would have been a shame to waste a pizza."

Steve chuckled.

"So, Sailor, is it time to eat? I'm starving!"

"I still need to make the salad while the pizza cools off."

"Can I help?"

"Sure, you are the best cook I know, next to me of course," Steve joked.

Catherine strutted toward Steve and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love being next to you," Catherine teased.

"Oh, don't start with me Rollins. We gotta eat!" Cath pressed her body against Steve's willing him to give in to her advances. When that didn't work she began to kiss Steve's scar which was visible underneath his white tank top. Steve's breathing slightly escalated at the feel of her touch. He was about to give in until he heard Catherine's stomach grumble. "Cath, I think our guy is hungry….and I know you are too."

"Alright," Catherine hung her head in defeat as she helped Steve toss the salad. By the time they were finished with dinner it was almost 8 o'clock. After an hour of cuddling on the couch, Steve and Catherine headed up to bed.

Steve wrapped his arms around his girl erasing any amount of space between them. _Ugh, I don't want to go back to reality tomorrow. I never want to let her go. _

Catherine then placed her delicate hands over his. _Ugh, can we just stay like this forever? I don't ever want him to let me go._ Almost in response to her thought, Steve tightened his hold on Cath.

"Night, Steve," Catherine whispered.

"Night, beautiful," Steve replied as he placed a kiss on her exposed neck. Steve and Catherine laid still in the darkness until sleep overcame them.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Steve left for work at six A.M. making sure not to wake his sleeping beauty. He needed to get to work early to catch up on some paperwork since he didn't do anything work related this weekend. Before leaving he left Catherine a note on the dresser-Cath, Sorry, I had to leave early this morning. I didn't want to wake you up .You looked so peaceful. I hope you and our mini-Seal slept well. I'll call you later with lunch plans. Love you more than you could ever know. –Steve

Steve hopped in his blue Silverado and drove to the Five-0 headquarters. He was the first one there, of course, so he began to work on a stack of paperwork. The hours rolled by until the clock showed that it was already 9:00. Steve was jolted by the sound of his door opening.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in," Danny stated as he strutted into Steve's office.

"Hey Danny," Steve said giving him very little acknowledgement.

"That's all you have to say for yourself after you hung up on me on Saturday?"

"Yep."

"Now, Steven you can't just tell me that Catherine came over and not give me any details."

"Danny, I'm busy, we can talk later. Okay?"

Just as Danny was going to walk out of the room Steve's phone rang and his face lit up. Danny was intrigued so he made himself comfortable in the chair across from Steve.

"Hey Sailor," a sweet voice sang from the other end of the phone.

"Hi, Cath, did you get my note?"

"Sure did. I wanted to hear your voice, so I thought I would call you first."

"Well, I'm glad. I missed you," Steve said in a nauseatingly charming voice.

"Missed you too."

"So how are you feeling? The baby…." Steve suddenly became increasingly aware that Danny was sitting across from him. "Catherine, Danny's in my office right now, so I can't really talk too much longer."

"You haven't told him yet?"

"I figured we could do that together. How about we do lunch-meet me and Danny at Kamekona's shrimp truck?"

"Sure Commander," Catherine stated making sure to sound out every syllable.

Steve's face broke out into a sensual grin. "See you then, gorgeous."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Danny was wearing the biggest grin on his face. "Don't Daniel!" Steve held up his finger.

"What Steven? You are just being very secretive which is not surprising. I expect it. However the "Love you too" caught me off guard. After all you are the one who warned me that I should be sure before I say something like that to a woman because," Danny paused for effect, "oh what did you say 'once you say it you can't unsay it' and it's a 'serious thing.' It just seems a little hypocritical to me."

"Yeah, so what? "

"So what? I'm just wondering what happened to change your mind."

Steve smiled at the ground avoiding eye contact with Danny. He finally spoke, completely avoiding the question. "So are you free for lunch or not?"  
"Yes I'm free for lunch, but that's not the point Steven. You haven't answered my question."

"And I'm not going to…..right now at least."

Danny scoffed as he angrily marched out of Steve's office.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

*At Steve's House*

_Oh my God I don't have anything to wear. I wasn't expecting to stay for more than a day. I guess I'll just have to see if I left any clothes here from before. _Surprisingly, Catherine found a drawer full of her clothes. _Wow, Steve kept these the whole time. I'm flattered._ Catherine rummaged through the drawer to see if she could find something that would fit her. She pulled out a loose fitting tank top and a pair of cut-offs. After showering, she slipped her clothes on and found that her shorts were a little snug. _I guess I've gained a little more weight than I thought. Oh well, it's worth it for my boy. _She rubbed her stomach which stimulated an excited a response from the baby. Catherine pulled her hair back and headed out the door-she then saw Duke sitting in a police cruiser with the engine running. Steve had arranged for her to get a ride to the shrimp truck. _Oh, he's so sweet._

*At Kamekona's Shrimp Truck*

Danny and Steve were "patiently" waiting for Catherine to arrive. Steve kept looking back to see if his girlfriend had arrived yet. Danny noticed this odd behavior and commented, "Steve what's your problem? Are you afraid Catherine's gonna stand you up?"

"No Danny! She wouldn't do that!

"I don't know Steven. If I was your girlfriend I might run for the hills too."

"Well, it's a good thing you're not my girlfriend then," Steve fired back slightly flinching at the word _girlfriend._

"Good thing! You wouldn't be able to handle me anyway, babe."

"Danny, you know what, no I'm not having this idiotic argument."

During their bickering Duke had dropped off Catherine. When Cath caught a glimpse of the boys she gave them a smile and a wave as she glided toward the table where they were sitting.

Danny noticed that Catherine was walking their way. "Steve, Catherine's looking pretty good. She looks different….curvier. It suits her."

"I don't know Danny, I never really noticed," Steve shakily expressed.

"Really Steven? It's pretty obvious, but then again you are oblivious to anything to do with women."

"Shhh… she's coming."

Steve stood up to give Cath a kiss once she was close enough to the table.

"Hey, Cat." Danny stretched over the table to give Catherine a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Danny," she said as she reciprocated the action.

"So Catherine, what made you come back to this animal?" Steve and Catherine turned to look at each other with devious smiles on their faces.

"Danny, we'll get to that okay? Let's wait until after we eat." Steve defensively stated. "Cath, what do you want?"

"Oh see if Kame has some of his shrimp casserole, some buttered shrimp, and ummm….some hot 'n spicy shrimp. Could you get me a bottle of water too hon?"

"Oh yes, hon, could you get me some of that shrimp casserole too. And a coke? Thanks babe," Danny sarcastically mimicked.

"Danny, you can order your own." Danny pulled himself up and followed Steve to the shrimp truck.

The men brought back the food and enjoyed their meal with just some small talk. Danny was becoming antsy waiting for Steve and Catherine to let him in on their secret.

"So I've been patiently waiting for you guys to tell me why we "had" to go to lunch together…."

Steve interrupted, "Ha! You've have been fidgeting the whole time-tapping your finger, shaking your foot and mumbling under your breath. It was actually quite annoying."

"You know what I think is annoying?"

"What Danny, what do you think is annoying?"

"Don't interrupt me Steven. It is annoying when someone who I thought of as my friend is keeping a secret from me. As for, you, Catherine I can't believe this dope would rope you into his secret….and you would go along with it. I thought you stood up to this fool."

"Hey, don't insult me Danno! It's not that type of secret. So you better think before you speak next time." Catherine shot back. Steve couldn't help but laugh at Catherine's tenacity.

"Control your girl McGarrett!"

"Ha! I couldn't even if I tried." Catherine smirked at that sentiment.

"So are you going to tell me or not?"

"I don't know if I want to tell you now."

"STEVEN!" Danny impatiently shouted.

"Okay, okay, calm down Danno. Catherine you want to do the honor?"

"Sure. I guess, "Catherine tentatively uttered," "Well, Danny….I'm pregnant. We're having a baby." Catherine motioned her hand between her and Steve which prompted Steve to move in closer to rest his arm across her shoulders.

Danny was dumbfounded. "What?"

"Pregnant. You know when a man and a woman love each other, they join together, and sometimes that love creates a baby." Steve was overly amused by his own sarcasm.

"I know how babies are made, Steve! I was just caught off guard. That wasn't the type of news I was expecting."

"What kinda news were you expecting?"

"I don't know….that you were going to open your own guns and ammo store, oooor, you were moving somewhere far away," Danny said in an all too happy of a tone.

"You would like that wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, Steve, yeah I would have," he stated with sarcasm dripping off of his voice.

"You'd miss me!" Steve modestly declared.

"You sure 'bout that?"

"Positive!"

"Whatever you say, Steven."

"Whatever I say, huh?" Steve cockily queried.

"That's gonna come back to bite me in the ass." Danny placed his hand over his forehead thinking of all the ramifications of his earlier statement. _Damn it, that SuperSeal is going to make me regret those words. I really need to think before I speak sometimes._

"Guys, guys stop it," Catherine interrupted, "Now kiss and make up." That received odd looks from both men. "Can we get back to the topic at hand?"

"Sure babe, it was Danny's fault we got sidetracked."

Danny sneered at that accusation. _Ha! He never takes responsibility for anything even something as minuscule as an argument. _"Catherine," Danny said making sure to specifically direct his words toward her, "Do you know if you're having a boy or a girl?"

"A boy," Steve proudly interjected.

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"We're having a boy, Danny," Catherine reaffirmed.

"Oh God, just what the world needs…..another Steve." Catherine laughed recognizing that his sarcasm was just masking his true feelings of excitement. The guys eventually stood up and gave each other a hug-even through all of their disputing Danny and Steve were supportive when it counted. Danny then focused his attention back on Catherine. "Cath, you are going to make a beautiful mother. I am happy for you guys. I just can't wait to see control-freak here," Danny said as he furiously gestured toward Steve, "Handle an uncontrollable situation."  
"I am not a control freak!"

"What do you call always having to drive MY car?"

"An arrangement!" Danny couldn't help but roll his eyes at Steve's delusion. _His head. It must be an awful, awful place._

**Leni-H50: Yes, I'd like to think that Danny was too concerned with what he wanted to say or he just didn't even think to make the connection.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

*Kamekona's Shrimp Truck (same day)*

"Oh, and Danny," Steve paused, "Cath and I need you to keep this on the DL for at least a few more days."

"Are you kidding me Steve?"

"No, Danny. Everyone "conveniently" took their vacation at the same time, so we have to wait until Chin and Kono come back from their family reunion in Maui. Max is visiting family on the North Shore, so for now, to spare people's feelings, we need you to keep your mouth shut no matter how hard that may be for you."

Danny hesitated for a moment, and then he spoke. "Ha! Ha! I will do this for Catherine and only Catherine! Not you! Understand?" Catherine gave Danny a grateful smile.

"Fine!" Steve childishly stated.

"Fine!" Danny retorted just as immaturely.

*Friday Night at the Hilton Hawaiian Village*

Steve and Catherine sat comfortably close as they waited for their friends to join them. Steve constantly looked over his shoulder to see if anyone had arrived yet which annoyed Catherine beyond belief.

"Steve," Catherine said grabbing his attention with her sharp tone, "I told you we shouldn't have arrived an hour before you told everyone to meet."

"Cath, it's important to be prompt," Steve absentmindedly declared.

Catherine tabled the discussion when she saw Steve's hand twitching in his lap. _He's so nervous. Telling his best friend about all of this was tough, but now we will be letting everyone in on our "secret." _She then slipped her hand over his to calm his nerves. The warmth of Catherine's hand intertwined with his eased his tension. Steve cocked his head downward to see their hands wrapped together-palm to palm, pulse to pulse. _Hmmm…how can she make me feel better with just the touch of her hand?_ He then leaned in, pulled their tangled hands up to his mouth, and placed a soft kiss right in the center. This prompted Catherine to draw her eyes to the man sitting next to her. They were frozen in that position until Catherine broke the silence.

"Steve, how are feeling about this? I mean, I know we told Danny already, but telling everyone else is an even bigger deal. It makes it more 'real.'"

"Catherine, I'm fine."

"You're lying, totally lying." Catherine teased as she threw her head back in laughter.

"Of course I'm lying, but you're here, so that makes everything easier." Catherine squeezed his hand to show her support. "I love you beyond words Catherine Elizabeth Rollins," Steve whispered.

"That's good 'cause I'm quite fond of you Steven John McGarrett."

"Oh really? You're just fond of me? That's all?"

"Well, maybe I'm a little more than fond."

"You better be!" Steve exclaimed as he proceeded to pull Catherine into his lap to tickle her.

"Steve, Steve, stop, Steve," Catherine said in between bursts of laughter. Before they noticed Danny strolling up with Grace on his arm.

"Steven?" Danny clapped his hands in front of Steve's face.

"Oh, hey Danny," Steve and Catherine voiced in unison.

"Having fun?"

"Always, Daniel."

"Hey, Gracie," Catherine chimed in. She remained in Steve's lap with her cheeks red from embarrassment.

"Hi, Aunty Catherine. Daddy told me that you and Uncle Steve are having a baby. I' m so excited!"

Catherine and Steve exchanged a smile as they both placed a hand on her stomach. "We are too," Cath replied speaking for her and Steve. Danny sat down just as Chin, Kono, Kamekona, and Max arrived. Catherine pulled herself out of Steve's lap while she made sure to discreetly cover stomach as she stood up. Fortunately it was not terribly obvious that she was pregnant and she was thankful for that. The wind picked up, just as Steve and Catherine rose to greet their friends, which caused Cath's black dress to whirl around her ankles and Steve's blue collared shirt to ripple in the breeze.

Steve tucked his arm around the small of Catherine's back as everyone walked up to find their seats. Many "Aloha's" were exchanged before the group sat down to eat dinner.

"So Catherine when did you get back into town?" Chin questioned.

"Oh, just last weekend."

"She decided she couldn't live without me," Steve interrupted.

"Oh yeah babe that was it," Catherine remarked as she smacked Steve on the shoulder. Everyone at the table giggled at their playful banter.

"So what's new with you guys?" Danny asked already knowing the answer. Steve shot him a menacing look.

"Well, Danny, a lot of things," Steve said through gritted teeth. "Well, everybody, um, Cath and I moved in together."

"Wow, Steve, that's a big step. It took you long enough, Boss."

"Anything else Steven?" Danny prodded. That prompted dirty looks from both Steve and Catherine, so Danny held his hands up in defeat. The rest of the table was baffled by Danny's questioning.

Steve turned toward Catherine and placed his hand on her leg gently rubbing it back and forth. He whispered, "You want me to tell them or do you want to?"

"You can Steve." Catherine beamed.

"Everything alright Commander?" Max asked.

Max's voice pulled Steve out of his moment with Catherine. "Yeah, Max everything's fine. Actually," Steve paused and grabbed Catherine's hand," Cath and I are having a baby."

"Congrats, Big Kahuna, and Miss Big Kahuna" Kame said as he reached out to give Steve and Catherine a fist bump.

"Yeah, congrats, McGarrett," Kono exuberantly stated.

"Congrats, Brotha," Chin added.

"Salutations Commander McGarrett and Lieutenant Rollins."

"Yeah, fantastic, Steve and Cat! Who knew that you and Catherine had more than a 'thing?' Oh me, that's right."

"Shut-up, Danny!"

"Thanks everybody, your support means the world," Catherine expressed as she interfered with Steve and Danny's bickering. Soon fireworks began to light the dark sky. Steve pulled Catherine back into his lap and she slid between his legs. Steve wrapped his arms around her as he slid his hands down to Catherine's hips-her head fell back into his shoulder in response to his touch. She was totally relaxed.

**Sorry I took so long to get this chapter up. I am a bit of a perfectionist and I couldn't quite get this chapter to work. I finally did….obviously. I hope it was worth the wait.**


End file.
